Secrets and Wishes
by Snowmouse of FrostClan
Summary: Every cat loved her. All her life she expected to be perfect. But what if her Clan knew the secrets of her life? What if they found out about the wishes that she had? About the things she hid? What if they found out that the one thing that haunted her every pawstep, and every waking moment. What if ThunderClan found out... That she was pregnant? Rated T
1. Alliances

**Hi everyone! I am getting a bit of a writers block from Shade Secrets so I decided to start a new story. Hope you enjoy!**

Alliances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Threestar- white tom with three black spots and his forehead

Deputy: Streamfur- silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Briarsong- dappled light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Warriors:

Rowangaze- black tom

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Icefall- frosty white she-cat

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Seedfall- speckled brown she-cat

Sparrowcall- brown tabby tom

Mudstorm- brown tom with white spots

Milknose- white and brown she-cat with pink nose

Apprentice: Scourgepaw

Featherscourge- black she-cat with white paws

Apprentices:

Sagepaw- white she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Poolpaw- pale silver and white dappled she-cat

Pouncepaw- muscular ginger tom

Scourgepaw- black tom with a white muzzle and one white paw

Queens:

Maplestream- oak-brown she-cat with brown tabby stripes, mother to Puddlekit, a creamy coloured she-kit with brown muzzle, tail tip, ear tips and paw, Sootkit a black tom and Palekit a white she-kit)

Redmoon- fluffy ginger she-cat, mother to Birchkit, a muscular brown tabby tom

Elders:

Mumblestep- gray tom

Laurelheart- silver tabby she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Minnowstar- silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: Troutclaw- dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Coldstream- ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw

Warriors:

Graysky- pale gray she-cat

Eaglesnatch- brown tom with white head

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Thistlefur- gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Skydance- white she-cat with gray/blue stripes

Duckfeather- pale ginger tom

Breezesong- white she-cat

Apprentices:

Ashpaw- gray tom

Blizzardpaw- silver tabby tom

Elders:

Windyfur- white she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Whitestar- large white tom

Deputy: Pebbledusk- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Duskfall- ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Goosecall- white and black tom

Nightstorm- black she-cat

Swandapple- dappled white she-cat

Brackenflame- brown tabby tom

Sorrelstorm- tortoiseshell and white she-ct

Diamondglow- white she-cat

Queens:

Mooncast- black and pale gray she-cat, pregnant

Elders:

Whisk- gray tom, former kittypet

Rasberrywhisker- ginger she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Soaringstar- gray and white tom

Deputy: Dragonflywing- white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Jayflight- black tom

Warriors:

Sharpwhisker- gray tom

Lilymew- blonde she-cat

Bumblefoot- black tabby tom

Tigerbramble- ginger and black tabby tom

Flowerbloom- hazel she-cat

Dawnfur- ginger and white she-cat

Queens:

Whiterose- white she-cat, mother to Leafkit a cream coloured she-kit and Firekit, a ginger tom

Elders:

Patcheye- brown and white tom with one eye

Littlewing- small brown she-cat

Swimmingheart- silver tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

Moonlight made her pelt glow.

Starlight made her eyes twinkle.

Cave walls made her purr echo.

She glanced around, and smiled when another cat came into view.

"Glad we could meet" She meowed.

"Yes, Stardust, now what is it that needs to be discussed?" the small she-cat was growing impatient.

"A cat of courage, with the heart of a tiger, shall become of what no cat wanted. But beware.

Be warned.

The cat's heart has secrets capable of destroying the Clans.

This cat is one of a kind, unless you find her secrets. Her secrets can destroy, and her wishes can threaten…

Beware.

Beware.

Beware"

The brown she-cat flinched, flattening her ears to her head.

"Stardust… I don't understand…"

Stardust's eyes glowed "Go, Briarsong, see for yourself"

The scenery changed, and Briarsong was in camp, shadows of cats gathered around what looked like... An apprentice.

"Great job! Almost there..." he recognized her own voice, she sounded like... She was comforting an apprentice... Or a queen... By the sound of the shrieks.

This is it. Something is going to happen to an apprentice of ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 1

I was gazing around the clearing.

I wanted to haul Milknose into the nursery, her belly was so huge.

She had refused to give up on Scourgepaw's training, but I was positive that Threestar would make her move to the nursery any day now.

"Puddlekit! Come on! Laurelheart is going to tell us a story!" Palekit squeaked from across the clearing.

I got up to stretch my aching legs. Birchkit was also following Sootkit and Palekit to the elder's den.

The brown tabby was getting big now, and was almost twice the size of my littermates and I.

_He'll be an apprentice any day now… _I shook the thought from my head. _Only three moons, Puddlekit, three more moons…_

"What legend do you kit's want to here about today?" Laurelheart asked.

"Firestar!" Palekit pleaded

"Scourge!" Birchkit begged.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather!" Sootkit mewed.

"Um… Can we hear about Mudstar?" I piped up.

The other kits nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright. Okapistar it is"

"One night, about a moon after I was born, Stardust gave birth to three kits. One of them, sadly was born dead, but she wanted him to go to StarClan with a name, so she called him Badgerkit"

"Poor Badgerkit" Palekit whimpered.

"The next one, was named Mudkit, and she was big and strong. The third's name was Cloudkit, and the last Okapikit, because his legs were white and black white his pelt was brown"

"That's so cool!" I added.

"Leafbare, however, was approaching, and so Branchstar made the three kits apprentice's. Cloudpaw was a great hunter, and caught so much for the Clan.

Sadly, though, ThunderClan wasn't the only thing going hungery. A badger killed her one day when she was hunting, and the Branchstar said it was a sign from StarClan that Badgerkit was lonely.

Okapipaw and Mudpaw, though continued to train, and I eventually ended up falling for Okapipaw's kind heart, and was so happy when we were made warriors the same day"

"Awwww" Birchkit cooed

"Okapiheart, Mudheart and I were very close friends, and Okapiheart and I became mates after our ceremony… But that night, as we sat vigil, a fox leaped from nowhere, coming straight towards me. Mudheart jumped in front of me, and the fox slit her throat. The last words she said were: 'Goodbye, I will always love you like a sister. I will watch you from StarClan' and then she died, right at my paws"

For a moment, grief flashed through Laurelheart's gaze.

"After a few moons, Okapiheart became leader, and I said I didn't want to be deputy, so he chose our son, Threespots"

"Wow, that is super cool story" I found herself let out a yawn as a wave of tiredness swept over her.

Laurelheart flicked the four kits toward the nursery. "Go sleep, I will tell you another story tomorrow" she promised.

**Birchkit's POV**

At first, I thought it was a dream, only a fain wail. But when it grew louder, I jumped to me paws.

"Birchkit!" Puddlekit shrieked, terror in her blue eyes. "Milknose is kitting!"

I reacted fast, running to get Briarsong. "Wake up!" I nudged her awake with a paw.

She must have heard the next wail, because she scrambled to her paws and began gathering herbs.

I knew it was my responsibility to help, being the oldest kit and all, so I clamped my jaws around the nearest bundle of herbs and started towards the nursery.

"Birchkit! Over here!" I dropped the bundle of herbs right were Briarsong asked.

"Watch her. I will be right back with more herbs" she ordered.

I nodded, and sat in front of Milknose. Only, the next wail was different and somehow, I knew the kits were coming.

"Help!" She shrieked. _Where are you, Briarsong! _I knew Milknose couldn't wait any longer, so I trusted my instincts.

Taking a deep breath, I felt along her side and sensed the ripples of agony passing through her.

I didn't know what to do, I wasn't a medicine cat!

My head found her swollen belly, and I pressed slightly, resulting in the first kit.

"Okay, Milknose, it is okay, that next kit is on it's way" I knew then that I had to deliver the kits, something had happened to Briarsong.

I repeated the process one more time, and the final kit fell into the nest.

"Great job! Two she-kits" Briarsong came in right then, blood dripping from her ear.

"I- I am so sorry! I had to go get more cobweb and a badger attacked me! I-"

She stopped when she saw her kits. "Who-Who he-"

"Birchkit did" Milknose purred. Surprise filled Briarsong's gaze. "Wow, you are one talented kit. Thank you, I will go an get Rowangaze"

"Can you get Scourgepaw, too?" Briarsong nodded, and headed off to get the two toms.

"Wow! What are their names?" Rowangaze's voice snapped me from my faint daze.

"We should name them right now"

I sat and looked hard at the two kits.

"Badgerkit?" Milknose asked, looking at the first kit, which was a small, black she-kit with white stripe that split into two on the back of her neck, leading to her white underbelly.

"No, she doesn't look like a badger" Rowangaze shook his head.

There was one animal, on the tip of my tongue that she looked just like. If only I could put a claw on it…

"A magpie! She looks just like a magpie!" I squeaked.

Milknose and Rowangaze stared at me. "Oh, um, sorry" I murmured.

Milknose just chuckled. "How about that? Magpiekit"

"That one looks like Okapistar… Let's call him Okapikit"

I couldn't even believe what I had just done… Maybe my paws were supposed to heal cats.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I really love reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Puddlekit's POV**

I was in a ball when Maplestream nudged me to my paws, urging me towards the clearing.

"Birchkit, you shall now be known as Birchpaw. Briarsong can think of no better apprentice"

_Birchpaw? A medicine cat? _ I guess I could understand why, after all, he had spent the past quarter moon bragging about how he had delivered Milknose's kits.

"Hey! Puddlekit! Come play!" I glanced over to see Magpiekit sitting with hers sister.

I chuckled and padded over to where Okapikit was flicking her brown tail.

"I will be Magpiestar, you can be Puddlestar, and Okapikit, you can be my deputy… Okapifur"

I wrinkled my nose "Hardly seems fair! Palekit can be my deputy, since Sootkit is sleeping. Palekit!" My sister bounded across the clearing.

"Did you just call be Pale_kit _it is Pale_sky _she growled and launched herself at Magpiekit.

I smiled, and joined in the fight.

**Birchpaw's POV**

"This" Briarsong meowed. "Is where you can find cobweb".

She said, flicking her tail towards a large oak tree. "We call it Cobweb Oak"

I nodded and trailed my tail along the thick bark.

"You will be a great apprentice," she added.

"Briarsong, do you think I did the right thing?"

She stared at me in shock, turning her head so the dry blood on her wound glistened.

"Of course! Why else would I except you as an apprentice?"

I smiled kindly and nodded…. But I still, for some reason, had doubt lingering in my mind.

**Blizzardpaw's POV**

I was so happy, my assessment was today! Thistlefur was rolling his eyes, as I bounced around like a kit out of the nursery for the first time.

"Alright, first, your swimming assessment" I bunched up my muscles and leaped into the warm waters by RiverClan camp.

The current tugged at my pelt, and I couldn't help but pity my brother, Ashpaw, who had long fur.

"Alright, you are an over-average swimmer, now for hunting…"

A Few Hours later

Minnowstar stared at us, pride in her gaze.

"I am so proud to announce the warrior ceremonies of my own two sons. Blizzardpaw, Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the name of the Warrior Code, and protect and defend RiverClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" I say loud and clear.

"I do!" Ashpaw echoes

"Then by the power of StarClan! I give you your warrior names! Blizzardpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blizzardscale. StarClan honours your loyalty, and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

Excitement tingles inside my belly, and I force my paws still when I turn to look at Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ashstorm. StarClan honours your intelligence, and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

"Blizzardscale! Ashstorm!"

My heart swells with so much pride; it feels like it might burst as RiverClan calls my name…. My _warrior _name.

**Puddlekit's POV**

It has been almost three moons since Birchpaw became an apprentice, things seem normal, and any day I will be an apprentice.

Magpiekit and I are close friends now, even though Sootkit and Magpiekit have an obvious crush on eachother.

"Puddlekit, Laurelheart is going to tell us a story!"

I nod, and follow Magpiekit toward the elder's den. "What's up?" she meows.

"Nothin' much. You?"

Magpiekit rolled her hazel eyes. "You know, just counting days until you leave me for two moons!"

"Whatever! It's not like I am going to live in ShadowClan! I am just becoming an apprentice!"

"The gathering is in two nights, maybe that is when you'll be made an apprentice!" Magpiekit squeaked, changing the topic.

"Maybe" I mumble as I settle down in front of Laurelheart.

Sootkit presses up against Magpiekit and she giggles.

"I am going to tell the tale of Dapplemouse. She was a beautiful she-cat, and only went for the best of the best in toms. Oakpelt, he was brave, kind, and handsome.

There was only one problem, he was from RiverClan. But she loved him so much; she met him at the border every night.

When Ravenstar found out that they were meeting, he forced them to breakup, claiming Oakpelt wasn't worth Dapplemouse's time.

But the truth was, he really wanted her for a mate himself, so he found n ancient love spell, and cast it on her.

She was already in love, though, so it didn't work, but she played along so she could continue to meet Oakpelt.

Many moons later, she gave birth to three kits, and took it as a sign from StarClan that her and Oakpelt were meant to be. Three kits, three letters in oak.

Ravenstar, thinking she was under the love spell, thought the kits were his, an was furious when he found Dapplemouse and Oakpelt meeting at the border, so furious, he slit Oakpelt's throat.

Dapplemouse was taken aback, and was so in love with Oakpelt, she wandered into a badger den and let it kill her, all so she could see her beloved Oakpelt".

"I will never fall in love with anyone from RiverClan!" I vowed.


End file.
